


Puppy Dog Kisses

by cloverfield



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Want The K, Illness, Puppy Dog Kisses, Vicchan Is A Good Dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloverfield/pseuds/cloverfield
Summary: I want the K: Forehead KissVicchan whines as Mari walks past, scratching softly at the edge of Yuuri’s bedroom door, and she pauses just long enough to be caught by that pleading puppy-dog gaze.
Relationships: Katsuki Mari & Katsuki Yuuri, Katsuki Yuuri & Vicchan (Yuri!!! on Ice)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Puppy Dog Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for the 'I want the K' kissing meme over on tumblr. Forehead kisses are so wholesome!

Vicchan whines as Mari walks past, scratching softly at the edge of Yuuri’s bedroom door, and she pauses just long enough to be caught by that pleading puppy-dog gaze.

“Oh, _alright_ ,” she mutters, dropping her schoolbag and stepping quietly around the floorboards that creak as she goes. It only takes a little push to ease the door open just enough for Vicchan to catch his snout in the gap and force it wide, wriggling into the bedroom in a flash of bouncing chocolate curls.

In the shadow of the drawn blinds, Yuuri is a sniffling lump curled beneath his blanket, the thick wheezing of his breath even in sleep enough to make Mari wince in sympathy as Vicchan pads across the floorboards in a click-clack of nails scratching over wood and leaps up onto the bed proper.

It’s a big jump for a little poodle, and Vicchan lands with a whump and a whuffle, snuffling over the bedcovers and crawling up to her brother’s sleeping face, Yuuri puffy and swollen with the same flu that had knocked out half his class and landed him in the hospital for three days.

(Her parents had taken shifts, sleeping in chairs across from his bed, and Mari herself had been left home to console a whimpering poodle that did not understand why his master had been gone for so long. It had been a rough few days for all of them, and she can understand why Vicchan’s been sleeping outside Yuuri’s bedroom door ever since.)

He’s only little, still - so small for a boy nearly eleven years old, and for a moment Mari regrets letting Vicchan into his room: Yuuri needs his sleep, and the flurry of energy that is a miniature poodle isn’t going to help him, but if anything Vicchan is quieter than she’s ever seen him, lying down flat on his furry belly with ears drooping low and his tail swishing in slow, lazy cycles.

The slice of light painted across the room from the hallway falls across her brother’s face as Mari nudges the door open just a little wider, and in his sleep Yuuri frowns, the wet cloth laid across his forehead slipping down one flushed cheek as he turns away across the pillow - and Vicchan leans up close to snuffle into his sweaty hair, pink tongue lolling across a feverish forehead in a puppyish lick before snuggling in close to the lumpy covers.

Still sleeping, Yuuri rolls to his side, one arm surfacing from beneath the covers to flop over the dog and draw him in close. A whuffle from Vicchan and another wheeze from her brother, but the wrinkle across his brow is gone, his boyish face smoothing into stillness once more and his breathing evening out just enough to take him deeper into rest.

“Good boy, Vicchan,” murmurs Mari, and closes the door carefully behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> Vicchan is a very, very Good Dog ♥


End file.
